murder_of_brosfandomcom-20200213-history
Finduanian Calendar
The Finduanian Calendar is of Elven origin, and was created during the Age of Arcane to track the flow of arcane energy distribution across laylines. The Finduanian Calendar has 11 months, each month lasting 26 - 32 days. # Yeste (30 Days) ## First Dawn (1st): This holiday is the holy day of Istus. The celebrations start with a grand midnight feast, ending with people releasing floating lanterns with their wish to what will come to them in the next year written on the inside. ## Day of Heroes (12th, Soros only): The day marking the end of the battle of Soros, where Soros battled along side the Murder of Bros to defend the island against an invasion of orcs, a dark warlock, and a blue dragon. # Hrive (28 Days) ## Nature’s Rest (9th): The official first day of spring. People celebrate this holy day of Ehlonna by traveling to waterfalls, parks, or beaches to observe the greatness of natural beauty. Trees are often planted in observance of this holiday, and flowers are often scattered across the ground as a way of asking the Gods to usher in the season. ## Day of Challenge (20th): This holy day of Kord is a friendly competition of strength and ability in Erethor. This all leads up to the final competition, a massive battle called the Godsbrawl, where participants representing their chosen god battle for the title of “Ultimate Champion”. Sponsors will fund a specific combatant, who wear branded armor or get paid to use items from a specific smith or company. # Anoron (31 Days) ## Divergence Day (8th): The day celebrated to remember the day the Sunken Gods finally left Alexandrea. The day is considered the holy day of Trithereon, who was god of the knights who lead the battle. Most treaties and deals between cities are held on this day as a symbol of unity between races and civilization. # Yaavan (32 Days) ## Day of Betterment (11th): The devout followers of Rao celebrate this holiday in quiet meditation, reflecting on how they have been as a mother, sibling, father, or child. They think about family and how they can continue their path of improvement. In cities like Stillben, the dwarves will often spend the day feasting and drinking. Drynna will often spend the day studying and practicing their spells. ## Farwalk (22nd): The holy day of Fharlanghn marks the beginning of summer. Many travelers and traders pick this day as the time for them to leave on their journey. People will pick this day to go on a vacation, and tales and songs of adventurers and explorers are performed. # Mereth (30 Days) # Moota (29 Days) ## Seer’s Twilight (8th): A day worshiped mostly by soothsayers, sages, and diviners for the goddess Ioun. The barrier between worlds is most thin here, giving a higher clarity and access to other worlds and time. ## Allsummer (27th): The holy day of Pelor is the peak of the summer season. A week long celebration ending on the 27th of Moota, people give gifts and celebrate, ending in a performance of Diase Emon’s victory over Zan Drassig at the Battle of the Umbra Hills. # Nosse (27 Days) ## Highharvest (14th): This holiday marks the first of Autumn. Large feasts are held in thanks to Chauntea. Families and friends gather before the onset of winter. Taxes are often due, as well as any changes to the price of goods. # Anar (26 Days) ## Warrior’s Morn (5th): A holy day in celebration of Ulaa. This day marks the battle of the Cliffkeep mountains, where massive lives were lost in the defense of Whitestone. It is now a day of remembering fallen warriors and heroes, and parades are held to celebrate those soldiers who are still fighting as well as the ones were are lost or have retired. A common drink on this day is ale flavored with honey and bitters, symbolizing the sweetness and draw to battle, and the sorrow of loss. # Desiel (30 Days) ## Festival of Civilization (7th): The holy day of Pholtus. This day of community is celebrated with cleaning and washing one’s home, giving things that are no longer needed to the poor. The community works to clean the town or city, then is celebrated with a bonfire and fireworks in the center of town while people dance. # Ithil (27 Days) ## Feybringing (17th): The day celebrates Sehanine Moonbow marking when the elves first made emergence into Alexandrea. The fey open small doorways into the the Feywild to share in celebration along with mortals. This day leads up to a giant festival of games at night under a full moon. # Tyela (31 Days) ## Embertide (10th): A holy day of the Platinum Dragon is the day for people to remember their fallen ancestors. People will travel to the graves of loved ones to pay their respects, and perform the Ritual of Remembrance, a ritual to bless their ancestors in the afterlife. Noble families will often recite the Bloodtree, which accounts the genealogy of their family. This day ends in a feast and song. In Erethor, citizens travel to the Stone Garden, where many who died are buried. ## Winter’s Crest (24th): A festival celebrating the middle of winter. The cities are decorated and games are played. This day also marks the casting of the Greater Wish by Ioun, ending the Second Calamity. Most people see this as a secular holiday, however. Gift giving is a common tradition.